war of world
by blackstar509
Summary: lucy is 18 since she was 10 she was in war she is a leader of sabertooth and a dragon slayer natsu is 19 he is also a dragon slayer and he is a leader of fairy tail will the find love. they will struggle to survive


It was war. Every where you go you had to be careful, you ether get killed or worse raped , I, Lucy hartfilla, is a proud leader of sabertooth guild (in my story she's leader ok) im the strongest of the guild I am a elemental dragon slayer I control water, air, ice, fire, metal, lightning I don't know if there are other dragon slayers, I was walking to the house but I felt as I was being watch so I ran and I made it to a dead end I hit a persons chest,'' Ow what the hell ma- wait!'' I look up,'' crap fairy bitches.'' '' what did you say slut!'' the man yelled,'' oh I said ,''CRAP FAIRY BITCHES! aka you people'' I barked then two people grabbed me,'' do you wanna die!'' he screamed, I smiled sweetly,'' it doesn't matter if I die or not might as well get a go at you ego, shrink it down to the size of you thing oh wait it cant get that small wink wink nudge nudge.'' '' bitch did you humiliate me in front of my boss!'' '' ha that's funny, you need two people to hold me that's humiliating enough!''

'' this woman has guts guys let me look at you face, your pretty.'' the stripper said'' dude your clothes are off, dude what are you a stripper ha that's such a shame'' I said,'' gray if you wanna kill the girl just do it, I don't have time.'' a man said grunting on the building he had pink spiky hair and black eyes looking in the sky,'' hey look at them when your talking or your goanna get pelted with rain idiot!" I shouted first he came down from the building and grab my chin he looked at my I.D,'' lusy is it?'' I nodded,'' do you know how you talking to?'' '' easy a fairy bitch.'' I said with a shrug, he raised a brow,'' where do you get the nickname woman!'' I smirked,'' I gust go with the flow and plus you guys just follow the leader, its kind of pathetic.'' every one gasp pinkette looks at me with a glare,'' do you know who the leader is?'' '' all I know his name is natsu does it matter?'' he smiled a toothy grin,'' boys would you tell this girl my name.'' ''natsu, boss!'' they all said at the same time," oh. shit. THIS IS FUN-FUCKING-TASTIC

DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WHATING TO SEE YOU!'' they all blink in confusion I took the moment to gabe the blade in my pocket,'' you know I been dieing to meet any leaders I just happen to meet you well , bye.'' I started to walk out of the ally,'' hey wrench where are you go-whoa!'' I lunge at him with my knife an inch from his eye when he caught my wrist,'' JUST LET ME KILL YOU ASSWHOLE!'' '' HELL NO CRAZY BITCH!'' '' I HAVE TO!'' he starred in my emotionless brown eyes and my dirty face ,'' YOU STARTED THIS GOD FOR SACKEN WAR IF THIS WOULDN'T HAD HAPPEN MY MOM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN RAPED AND MERDERD IN FRONT OF ME WATCHED MY SISTER MICHELLE DIE WITH A KNIFE IN HER STOMACH ALL BECAISE OF YOU DURTIY ASSES WITH YOUR PENUT SIZED DICKS!"

His eyes widen "Damn, get us shelter a place where we wont disturb.'' boss we don't know this place this well'' gray said,'' bitch were you come from'' ''the roof'' ''where you live?'' I smiled,'' around.'' he said,'' all right I promese I wont let any one rape you.'' I look at him cutely and see a tint of blush on his face,'' really'' '' yes.'' ''ok lets go'' ''wait wat if you run.'' '' depends what are you'' I look at him,'' im a dragon slayer'' my eye are wide,'' no I thought im the only one, wat kind'' I ask scared I took a steap back,'' wait you are dragon slayer too im a fire type?'' I took a nother step back ' he cant be' ''let me see you fames'' his fist turned red with flames,'' wait your ingneel son crap! Ill tell you at my house''

~Time Skip lucys home

'' you know my dad he disappeared on July 7.'' he grabbed my collier ''correction you thought, you see I been training with dragons igneel told me about you, I know where he is right now and don't mess with me im stronger than you, you know im a dragon slayer too I trained longer than you .'' I said,'' oh really what kind and where is igneel .'' he said harshly,'' I cant tell you im your enemy well I have to meet with the dragons so let. Me. Go.!''

'' tell me where is igneel now'' he let me go to hear a crash t guys tring to steal I grabbed my knife to throw it in a guys left eye ran to grab the knife turn to the next guy kick his balls and stabed his left eye got up to see people starring,'' what, I kill only if they kill or steal so ya.'' I said happily,'' oh and igneel told me not to tell you right now I can you telepathy on all dragons he hured every thing so he's disappointed.'' ''can you go get the buckets on the roof'' they grabbed them and came back,'' you didn't spill any good I use this to take a bath and to drink can I?'' I said innocently,'' go'' he said,'' yay'' and I ran off

~natsu pov

I don't know if shes a dragon slayer im mean she know my pop

So mabey,'' shes cute do you think she Is gonna come here naked'' gray said,'' don't know that woman is crazy'' 'but she is cute ' ''im going to dry my hair ok.'' She said,' I take it back she HOT.'' I look at her her hair no longer brown now a bright yellow skin no longer dark now pale I made my mine she coming with I know is that she has bords because of a crazy naghbor so ya but we are going to the streats any ways

Lucy's pov

I went up to them,'' so what are you going to do with me huh'' "'you coming with me, if any of my men killed your mom you can kill them ,now pack'' he said,'' your favorite knife too '' so I grab my switchblade,'' switchblades your favorite'' he raised a brow,'' ya this is the blade that killed my mom and sister its important we need to go to my school first'' '' ok we are going to the front doh ok'' '' fine '' Lucy baby who is he your not cheatings on me your mine '' a guy appeared when we got out so I said,'' im not yours" ''uh natsu did she say she locked the door because of him I ran to natsu and hugged him,'' he's my real boyfriend'' I said he walked tords us I quickly grab my blade and got him in the left eye ,'' sorry natsu'' I let himgo to see him blush' oh my god guys look'' the guys came,'' he's blushing ha ha '' everyone laughed,'' shut up lets go to your god damn school" and we left to my school


End file.
